eight keys: the heart of Aphrodite
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Jack Sparrow is on the hunt for the heart of aphrodite one of the eight keys to the fountain of youth, he asks his old friends Will and Elizabeth to join him. But what secret is Lizzies cousin hidding and how does she know so much about the legend. Will Jack succeed or will the Goddess steal his heart?    JackXOC LIZXWILL
1. prologue

**Prologue**

According to ledged there were once eight Heathen Gods, who were bestowed up to protect and look after eight special keys. However these weren't just any keys, no these eight keys were magical for brought together they would unlock the legendary Fountain of Youth. However the protector of the Fountain was scared. What if the Heathen Gods just gave the key to anyone, they might give it to a cruel selfish person who didn't care for others. Or even worse she was worried that they would use it for their own selfish reasons.

To prevent any of this happening she placed a spell upon the Gods that they would die like any mortal, their descendants would carry on the duty. To protect the Gods she made armies of immortals who would protect the Gods and their heirs all throughout history.

Each God was to place a spell upon their keys so only people with good hearts and the right reasons could use the keys. Aphrodite Goddess of sexuality made her spell that any man who could resist her was pure hearted and not evil, Athena Goddess of war protected her key with dangerous obstacles that only a wise thinker could get through, Neptune God of the sea entrusted his key to the legendary sirens; anyone who could outsmart them was worthy enough, Selene made a spell that the person who seeks the key must only speak the truth, Persephone would test their souls, Bast made a promise only to give the key to one of true heart, Epona promised to only give the key to someone who respected freedom and Apollo promised to give the key to someone who had great strength.

Each God lived in different countries so they wouldn't see the others; this pleased the protector for she would not have to worry about them. Many have tried and failed over the years to collect all eight keys, over time the legend was forgotten and changed. Story tellers claimed that the keys were really just treasures. But here is the truth.


	2. chapter one

Chapter One

I was running. Running from the one I thought I loved running from all the pain and the death which surrounded my home, when I reached the docks I bartend a lift on the first ship out of Egypt and to the New World away from the one I knew. When we were safely out in open water I pulled a long chain out from under my shirt, on it was the last memento I had of my family and of my homeland as we sailed to the Caribbean.

I had not expected a free ride so I worked hard at the tasks thrown at me, grateful that they were not superstitious sailors who believed women to be bad luck upon ships. I managed to ignore the crew and they ignored me. They knew who I was and knew that if they laid a finger on me they would be swimming with the fishes in the Underworld.

We reached the English settlement of Port Royal five weeks later at sunrise, by this time I was restless the ship wasn t very well built and rocked violently even in the calmest of waters. I sighed a sigh of relief as I felt solid ground under my feet, Thank you for the safe passage Captain I addressed the Captain in Egyptian. He bowed and said No problem Milady and walked back to his crew shouting orders I didn t understand.

As I began to walk towards town I saw a very familiar face walking towards me her, eyes dancing with excitement. My letter that I had sent in the last port was in her hands as she ran towards me, Cat oh Cat it is so good to see you she cried hugging me close I smiled at the girl who was my cousin. Hello Lizzie I said hugging her back.

As we sat in the carriage on the way to the Swann s mansion I told Lizzie about what had happened and saw her face turn from joyous to grief stricken. Oh Cat I am so sorry she whispered patting my shoulder as I wiped an angry tear from my eyes. It s ok Elizabeth I said staring out the window. So how s your life been I asked desperate for Elizabeth to stop being sympathetic for I didn t need anyone s sympathy! Elizabeth s face brightened up as she explained about being kidnapped by cursed pirates then how Will Turner had so bravely rescued her, and how she had been stuck on a God forsaken spit of land with a rum soaked pirate. I couldn t help but smile.

As we reached the mansion my Uncle Governor Swann quickly embraced me and told me he was sorry for my loss. Governor Swann looked a lot like father which wasn t surprising seeing as they were brothers. As my family helped me into the house and let me get settled I had a look around, my room was neatly furnished and I had a wardrobe of fine clothes made from silk and cotton.  
When I had gotten dressed for dinner I met my Uncle and cousin in the fine dining room. A young man with light brown hair was sitting next to Elizabeth, I presumed was Will Turner. Ah there she is, Will this is my niece. Lady Catalina Night my uncle introduced me, I smiled warmly at Will; Hello so you must be the dashing young man who saved dear Elizabeth from the rum soaked crazy pirate Captain grinning at Elizabeth s embarrassed expression. Will nodded, Erm yes I suppose I am and I m guessing the rum soaked crazy pirate captain is Elizabeth s description of our good friend Captain Jack Sparrow .  
I was shocked for a second, my cousin Elizabeth Swann queen of the girly girls of prim and proper land had met Captain Jack Sparrow! Not only was he a famous pirate but he stood for all the right things like freedom and adventure! Oh, well Lizzie forgot to mention that I replied coldly in Elizabeth s direction. Well if you excuse me I am quiet tired goodnight I said not waiting for an answer as I departed. 


	3. chapter two

**Chapter two**

**A/N Hi guys thanks for reveiwing and whatnot, hope ya'll enjoy the next chappy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the POTC characters only own Catalina and the ones you don't know.**

As I stormed moodily into my room I screamed in frustration as I ripped the heavy dress and far too tight corset of my person. Then I stopped to think, why I was so jealous of Elizabeth? Just because she'd met the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and I hadn't? For faiths sake she had been bloody kidnapped! I told myself as I sank onto my bed, wearing only my petite coats. "Maid!" I shouted oblivious to how rude I sounded. A flustered young woman came running to my aid, "Yes Miss Night?" she asked her voice trembling. "Run me a bath please Megan" I ordered deciding to use the girls proper name, "Yes Miss Cat" she replied before exiting.

As I allowed the warm water to engulf me I thought back to my home in Egypt, of the strong white washed walls that had kept me safe for most of my life. Of the cool sweet water of the mother Nile and all my happy childhood memories of me and Elizabeth splashing in the cool water. Then I could see my older brother's smiling eyes as he chased after us as we screamed, my mother and father laughing. That was all before I met _him_, suddenly without warning his cruel grey eyes fill my vision, while his mocking laughter filled my ears as he torched my home killing everyone inside; his blood churning smile tore at my heart as he left me to die. I then felt my mother's cool hand grasp mine as she whispered "Catalina take the star, take it to Port Royal you will be safe there. It is up to you now" and with those final words I watched the flames engulf her.

My eyes flew open as I heard someone call my name, "Catalina, Catalina Bastete Night" the voice called filled with worry. Suddenly my vision returned, and I saw a very worried looking Elizabeth which wasn't normal because Lizzie was never worried! "Oh Cat your awake" she exclaimed seeing me look around, I was in my bedroom with my night shift on with wet hair. "Erm Lizzie you look worried what happened?" I asked very confused to why my head was pounding and I was so pale. Elizabeth's colour drained from her face, "Cat you nearly drowned" she explained then she whispered "You were screaming for _Him _to stop and for your mother not to leave you" my eyes widened as I remembered my flash back.

"Lizzie, do you remember when we were children and we both used to have a crush on a so called rum soaked crazy pirate captain?" I asked innocently, she turned a dark shade of scarlet at the memory, "Yes, then I grew up and started to like Will" she replied sarcastically. "Yes well since you did meet him I was wondering if you could tell me what he is really like" I said my eyes desperately trying to mimic the look of a puppy dog. Elizabeth grinned before bursting into all of Jack's worst traits. I laughed when she told me the look on his face when she burnt his precious rum. "You never, you cold hearted wench!" I exclaimed in mock anger. "Do you remember that time when we would pretend that I was Mrs Cat Sparrow and you were Mrs Lizzie Turner" I asked, she nodded "Yes and I also remember that you nearly drowned today and need your sleep" she informed me in her grown up voice. "Come off it Lizzie your only a year older than me you can't tell me what to do" I pouted. Lizzie grinned evil as she began to tickle me, "No Lizzie, I give I give" I screeched. Elizabeth smiled then left.

A few weeks after the bath incident I was finally allowed to go out by myself again, (Uncle Swann had insisted that I be watched encase I might drown again) I was sitting on a beach watching the tide lap the shoreline, the sand glistened like crystals in the Caribbean sun. I still misted Egypt terribly but I was thankful that I still had Elizabeth and Uncle Swann, (Even if he was a bit over protective) suddenly I noticed a change in the air. The once warm peaceful air was now thick dark, "Whose there?" I demanded to the shadows which were forming around me. As I turned round I felt a cold hand press of my mouth muffling my screams of protest, "Hello Lina, miss me" a familiar voice whispered in my ear my blood ran cold. "How did you find me?" I asked my voice but a mere whisper, the same mocking smile which had haunted my dreams for the last six months flashed before me. "Lina, darling you did not expect me to believe you died along with your good for nothing mother now did you" he asked caressing my cheek, I slapped his hand away. Yes that is exactly what I had hoped he'd believe. "Give it to me Catalina" he ordered his voice filled with black venom, I acted confused "Give you what Apep" wincing as I said his name out loud. "You know what I want Catalina don't be a fool like your mother and give me the star" Apep growled. That's when I remembered it was this son of a bitch who had killed my family! I looked him straight in the eye and growled with all the force I could muster "No!" with that he struck me to the ground, he then raised his sword ready to finish me of. I lay defenceless on the ground waiting for the final blow, however it never came, for standing behind Apep was a man with dark dreadlocks tied back with a red bandana his deep brown eyes reflected anger "Now mate that wasn't very nice" he told Apep. Apep growled then vanished.

"Thank you" I said as the mysterious man helped me to my feet, he winked at me then said "No problem luv what's yer name" I smiled before saying "Miss Catalina Night, and you my saviour what be your name" the man grinned before replying, "Why luv, Im Captain Jack Sparrow".

**A/N Hi I hope that solves some confusion about why Catalina is mad at Elizabeth about Jack, and the mysterious "He" I have decided to reveil please reveiw XXXX**

**Lotteluvssparrow XXXX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**A/N hi guys here's chapter three. Thanks for your lovely reviews!**

I was shocked; no way could this man before me be the legendary Captain my unfortunate cousin was forced to stay on a god forsaken spit of land with?" I asked enjoying the look of confusion cross his face. "Ah?" he asked confusedly, I smiled "My cousin Elizabeth Swann" a look of recognition crossed his features. "Ah Miss Swann, lovely lass however I wouldn't trust her around me rum again" he shuddered at the memory, "Don't worry Jack I'm not a rum burner like dear ol' Lizzie" I said winking.

Suddenly there was a shout "Catalina!" whipping my head round I saw a flustered Will Turner running towards me. "What is it Will?" I asked annoyed, "Your uncle was worried because you had been out for so long" he explained. I glared "Oh so he sent _you _to come and get me" my voice was icy cold why couldn't anyone trust me? "Yes Catalina, he was just worried that Ap-" he started but was cut off by my icy glare; "What do you know of 'Him', except for he tried to kill me and did kill my family" I could feel the anger lashing through my vice like an icy whip, poor Will looked terrified. "Luv, there's no need to scare the whelp" Jack's voice said behind me cooling my temper. Will looked from me to Jack, "Jack Sparrow?" he asked disbelievingly. Jack rolled his chocolate orbs "**Captain **Captain Jack Sparrow

When we arrived back at the manor house I was annoyed that Elizabeth completely ignored me and flung herself at Jack. "Jack it's so good to see you" she cried hugging him. "Likewise Darlin" he replied pulling her off him with a devilish smile. Will glared at Jack "So Jack what brings you to Port Royal?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady. Jack grinned "Tell me William what you know of the fountain of youth" I gasped, how had Jack learnt of the fountain when everyone had given up on it generations ago! Will shrugged "Not much" he admitted noticing the twin astonishment dancing on both mine and Elizabeth's features.

Jack looked from me to Elizabeth then smiled "Catalina darling, from the look on your face I would say you knew something" his voice more luring then the siren song. "What if I do" I replied coldly, he smiled again "Tell me Miss Night" his eyes were looking deep into mine almost like he was trying to read my soul, find out who I was. I playful smile played on my lips as Jack came closer "Persuade me" I whispered as he was directly in front of me, he had a mischievous grin like that of a school boy who gets asked to dance by the pretty girl. I felt Jack's hand brush the side of my face I was lost in his pools of deep chocolate as he was in my aqua eyes. "Just tell him Cat" Elizabeth's voice said braking the magic which was flying between us. I shook my head then said "Sure why not" and smiled at Jack's look of disappointment.

"Well according to legend in the times that the Heathen Gods walked the Earth, Fortuna who was the Goddess of immortality and fate made a special fountain which could give the gift of immortality. Her mortal lover Sebres was told to drink from the fountain so the two could live together forever; however Fortuna put a spell on the fountain water so that only those who were honest and pure of heart could drink from it. So when Sebres came to drink from the waters she did not expect him to die! It had turned out Sebres had been with another women as well as Fortuna."

"The heart broken Goddess then made eight special keys to her fountain and gave them to her chosen guardians: Aphrodite, Athena, Neptune, Persephone, Selene, Bassette, Epona, and Apollo. Each were told that they were to protect the keys with their life and their descendants also, So the nine Gods did a spell that only that of a pure heart, trustworthy, brave, loyal, intelligent, honest, soul would win the keys to the fountain. Fortuna also made a spell that her fountain would change locations every hundred years, so only the one who had the keys would find it".

I finished explaining everyone was silent, until Jack said "Well then how do I find these eight keys then luv?" I smiled "How much do you want immortality Jack Sparrow, enough to die encase your heart is not pure and honest, enough to sail around the world and battle the heirs of the Gods for believe me they will not give up their key without a fight" something in my voice must have scared Jack for he didn't even correct the absence of 'Captain'. "Well then we set sail tomorrow William" he said to Will who was thinking about the story. My eyes narrowed "Do you intend to leave me and Elizabeth here Captain Sparrow" my voice cold "Cause if you do you will die before you even reach the country of the first key." Jack looked amused "Didn't know you cared luv but still not a good enough reason for you to come besides sounds dangerous" he winked, I smiled slowly "Trust me Captain Sparrow you're going to need me more then you know".

**A/N DUN DUN DERN Cat and Jack have met and know Jack knows the legend of the eight keys. DoJack and Cat have a special connection? I hear you ask? well you'll have to read on! the next chapter may be a while because Im sick, though I thought I would finish chapter 3 for you guys. please reveiw!**

**LotteLuvsSparrow**

**XXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**A/N hi everyone sorry it's been so long I've been ill and had a very bad case of writers block, also I've got my QMAs coming up so I proberly won't be writing often ok enough of my rambles let's get back to Cat and witty Jack.**

**Disclaimer: ****don't own anyone you know own everything else.**

**Chapter four**

As Elizabeth and I walked towards the docks I was marvelled by the beauty of Jack's ship, The Black Pearl. Jack was leaning lazily against the rail obviously waiting for us, when he noticed me and Lizzy his trademark grin lit up his features. "Ah there you pretty lasses are" he said wrapping his arm around my waist, self consciously I unwrapped it ignoring his pouty look. "Where are we to be staying Jack" I asked fingering the chain of my necklace; once again Jack's cocky grin lit up as he spun around to face me his eyes dancing with menace, "Well luv, you're staying in my cabin."

I stared at him for a second before saying "Excuse me?" I was somewhat beyond hearing, stuck in a memory as it were.

"_Cat come on you know you want to" Apeb's silky voice whispered in my ear as he lay nearly naked on the linen bed. "Persuade me" I whispered as he came towards me almost in a dance step, "Come here my little kitten" he said tangerling me in his strong arms around my body which was only concealed by a thin linen slip. A little purr escaped my throat as his mouth met mine..._

"Cat, Cat?" Jack's voice arose me from my memory. "Hmm what?" I asked completely missing what he'd said. Jack rolled his eyes "I said you'd be going to stay with me, though I can understand that you would go daydreaming about it you wouldn't be the first," he said casting a taunting smirk at Elizabeth who was blushing. Now fully aware of the conversation I slapped Jack across the face, "Don't be so rude Sparrow" I hissed angrily as he rubbed his sore face. Only then did I notice that his arm had somehow managed to snake its way around my waist again, anger boiled inside of me. "Mr Sparrow would you please remove your arm from my waist, before I do it for you."I asked sweetly completely aware of the smirk Jack had on his face.

"Persuade me" he said cockily in my ear, I stared him straight in the eye and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck ignoring the gloating twinkle in his eyes, just as he was about to kiss me; I did a few quick moves I had learnt in Hong Kong and Jack was lying flat on the deck. The crew stared at me as if I had grown two heads in the past five minutes. "Did she kill him?" I heard one man say nervously, I smiled. Fear was a powerful ally. Kneeling down next to Jack's unconscious form I whispered "I warned you" then I stood up and looked at the rest of the crew. "If any of you so much lay a finger on me, without my consent I will do the same to you or even worse." I threatened. Suddenly Jack's hand grabbed my ankle and dragged me down, however he caught me in his arms. "Quiet the little hell cat aren't ye" he muttered as I escaped his grip.

"I warned ye Sparrow, is it my fault you can't see a threat" I hissed angrily. Ignoring his amused grin "Why ye so catty Cat?"He asked me, suddenly Elizabeth butted in "Jack your treading in dangerous waters" she warned however I shushed her. "No Lizzie Jack has the right to know why I hate men, well Jack about a year ago I was engaged, I thought this man loved me however he was just using me to get to my mother. When she didn't give him what he needed he murdered her along with my brother and farther. And tried to kill me too." I whispered the last bit. "Satisfied" I spat before leaving an astonished Jack alone on the deck.

**A/N Ok shoot me I know it was short and proberly not very good but the hard parts over now the rest should flow.**

**please review xxxx**

**LotteLuvsSparrow**

**xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**A/N Hi guys sorry it's been really long had an over load of HW this week.**

**Disclaimer: only own the characters you don't know**

As I sat in Lizzie's room I started to wander why I'd ever had a crush on that stinking pirate. "You ok?" Elizabeth asked as she came in, I shook my head. For the first time in my life I was glad Elizabeth was older than me. "If he tries that again I swear I will kill him" I growled angrily, Elizabeth laughed softly; "I believe you might but let's not make it a family business of killing Jack Sparrow" she said in mock seriousness. I smiled however it soon turned to a scowl when a certain voice whispered "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow" angrily I opened the door to reveal a very surprised Jack Sparrow who had obviously been eves dropping. "What do you want Sparrow" I snarled, winking at Elizabeth he put his arm around my shoulders "Well luv just wanted to make sure you were joking about them death threats you used to me crew and me" he said with a hint of worry. His unease satisfied me as I replied "Well Jack, treat me like that again and I'm only required to fulfil my vow to kill you" I watched the colour drain from his face as he muttered "ah".

Being on the Black Pearl wasn't as bad as the Egyptian ship I'd travelled on to Port Royal. Gazing out onto the horizon I began to think about the dangers ahead, 'Wonder if Jack knows what he's doing?' I thought. Suddenly I heard a familiar laugh and turned around to see a very familiar face. _"Hello Catalina" _a voice said in my mind. I was shocked standing before me was my Black Cat, Midnight._ "Midnight, I thought you perished in the flames?"_ I asked tears welling in my eyes, for Midnight had been my best friend in Egypt and I had watched Apep slaughter him. _"Cat's have nine lives princess, as do you" _Midnight replied knowingly his ember eyes twinkling, _"Midnight I want you to take the star, it's not safe with me Apep knows I have it. I'll call on you when the time is right."_ I said handing him the silvery pendant. He bowed his head, _"Yes Princess". _

"Cat?" I heard Jack ask behind me, scared that Jack had seen Midnight I casted one last look at Midnight but the old Cat was gone. "Yes Jack?" I answered unaware how noticeable it was that I had been crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked staring deep into my eyes. Embarrassment flooded over me "I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye" I lied. His eyes darkened "Do ye think I'm stupid Cat, I know when I'm being lied to" anger flooded into me "Why do you care if I'm upset, you don't even know me!" I hissed at him Jack's face turned into an evil smirk "Yer right Miss Night I don't know ye, so maybe I should just chuck ye overboard and spear me crew the trauma of ye coming and killing them" Picking me up he took me to the side of the ship. I leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear "Throw me over Jack and you'll die in Athens's or worst be a slave to the one you seek. However if you survive all that and the other challenges that follow the rest of the keys, you'll never gain access to the fountain for; I'm the only one who commands the holder of one of the keys. And if he learns of my death and betrayal he'll die along with the key." Jack hesitated a second aware of the gathering cowed. "And you can prevent these nasty happenings Miss Night?" he asked I smiled

"Jack, you'll learn to trust me".

Jack put me down proberly against his better judgement however, what choice did he have when I had threatened his link to immortality. Grinning I waltzed into his cabin aware of him following me like a lost puppy. "So Captain Sparrow will you be on the floor?" I asked scanning the messy room, wincing at the overpowering smell of rum. "No luv I'm in me bed" he replied, I noticed he had a wicked look in his eye "Where will I be sleeping then?" I asked dreading the answer. He smirked "With me love, or ye could take yer chances with the crew" I cursed my bad luck angrily "I'll take my chances with you, but I swear Sparrow touch me, and I'll make you a Eunuch" he paled then replied "Wouldn't dream of it love" before taking of his boots and effects, then climbed in. "Coming?" he asked smirking at my now at my sudden unease, fingering my dagger I climbed in and fell captive to the dream world.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**A/N hi guys just looked over the last chapter. Sorry it was so short it was longer on my computer anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** Only own Cat, Midnight and Apep**

_That night I dreamt I was standing on the shores of the Nile. I was only seven years old and I was with my mother. "Catalina, there will come a time when you will replace me," she says to me; my seven year self looks confused "I know that mama" I reply as I grasp hold of her hand. "It is time for you to begin your training so when the time comes you will know what to do" she explains. Suddenly there is a loud meow and the family cat Midnight is sitting behind us mother smiles, "Darling I want you to reach out to Midnight with your mind." She tells me, once again I look at her confused so she continues "Darling you have the power to talk to cats just like our ancestor did" not wanting to disappoint her I reach the fringes of Midnight's mind "Hello Catalina" his cattish voice says in my mind. "I can hear you!" I answer back shocked the cat bowed his head. I turned back to my mother who was smiling "Now your training really begins." She whispered._

As my eyes began to open I began to wander why I was dreaming of the past. The rocking underneath me was enough to convince me where I was and yesterday hadn't been a dream; slowly I looked to see if Jack was still sleeping. And muffled a cry when I realized his arm was around my waist. Angrily I unsheathed my dagger and sliced Jack's hand making him wake up with a cry of pain. "What the hell was that for!" he shouted then he noticed where his arm was and smirked, "What's wrong Cat, don't tell me you don't like my touch cause I know you'd be lying" I continued to glare at him "Sparrow, I warned you last night" I hissed, hating the way his stare made me feel giddy.

"Look I'm sorry ok" Jack apologized proberly scared of becoming a eunuch "Just don't turn me into a Will" he said in mock horror. Against my better judgment I actually laughed and smiled. "Fine I won't turn you into a Will, Jack besides you has just earned my friendship anyway" Jack looked confused "How prey tell have I earned your friendship Miss Night?" he asked in a very charming manner. "You insulted Will, I don't think much of him so yeah your alright" Jack grinned at me for a second before asking "Why aren't you fond of Mr. Turner?" he asked "He's not right for my sister, not because he's a blacksmith but because he's, well a bit of a whelp" Jack burst out laughing. "Kitty we are gonna get along well" he said.

Later that day I was up in the crows nest when I heard someone approach _"Hello Catalina" _Midnight purred in my mind, I grinned "_Hello Midnight" _I said stroking his fur. "_You no longer wish to kill the Sparrow now do you?"_ he asked _"No"_ Midnight smiled _"Good because the Cat and the Sparrow must join together and destroy the darkness before they are set free" _I stared at him confused. I had had heard the prophesy as a child but had no idea what it meant. Before I could ask Midnight was gone.

"Catalina, I need your help" I heard Lizzie shout, gracefully swinging down I ran to my cousins aid. "Yes cousin?" I asked then noticed Jack with a rat in his hand. "Will you please get that _thing _away from me" she begged desperately "Which the rat or Jack?" I joked but seeing her glare I went up to Jack and said "Come on Jack leave Lizzie alone she's terrified of rats" when he continued to frighten her I changed tactics "You wouldn't like it if she dangled the kraken in front of you" Jack paled then darkened "One she did_ leave _me to the Kraken, two she couldn't literally dangle the kraken over me because it's so long and heavy and three it's dead. So ha" I rolled y eyes "Jack your acting like child" I stated s he pouted "Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am bloody not savvy?"

"Are bloody too savvy"

"Now who's acting like the child?"

"Still you Jack!" Elizabeth coughed "Sorry to interrupt but seriously Jack you need pest control on this ship".

After the rat incident I decided to ask Captain Child if there was anything he wanted doing "Well you could give us a heading milady" I couldn't help but mock Jack "You do know Captain that you're in the presence of Egyptian royalty" Jack's grin grew as he mock bowed "Well your highness do we have a heading?" "Well you need to gather supplies because we are heading to Greece" I explained. Jack grinned "Well there is only one place I'd trust for supplies-" he started while I finished "Tortuga by any chance" he grinned "Aye Tortuga".


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven **

**A/N hey guys sorry about the long wait I've had really bad writers block.**

As we sailed into Tortuga that night I felt a shudder run down my spine. The heavy smell of alcohol ran freely on the wind, "That's degusting" I muttered staring out into the darkness. I was beginning to wonder why Jack wanted to go to a foul place that smelled of rum and was proberly run by prostitutes, and then I remembered. Jack liked rum and prostitutes.

As we began to dock Jack come up to me, "Look Cat, Darlin - have you ever been to Tortuga before?" he asked ignoring what he had started to say. "No" I replied still staring out at the run down town filled with as I guessed prostitutes. "Well then you'll need someone to show ye around" he said grinning then offered me his arm "Milady," he said as he led me down into the town.

"Wonderful place Tortuga" Jack said all starry eyed as he led me through the dirty streets. "Sure" I muttered sarcastically, "So what do ye think?" he asked I rolled my eyes as I noticed loads of prostitutes eyeing Jack. "Do you want the truth or something you want to hear?" I asked sweetly as he pulled me in and whispered "The truth darlin" I grinned and untangled myself from his grip. "Well it's the most uncivilized place I've ever been to, it stinks worse than a stable that hasn't been mucked out in weeks. Oh and did I mention the hygiene no wonder you like it here Jack" Jack's grin fell when I ran off into the night.

Gunshots and rowdy voices was all I could hear as I trudged through the streets. I felt a bit guilty of what I'd said to Jack, and then I got worried what if he left me in this awful place! I grimaced at the idea. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a fairly normal looking shop, as if possessed I walked towards it unaware of what I was doing. When I was inside the shop I noticed that it was full of strange jewellery and jars full of peculiar things. Suddenly a voice like dried leaves said "What is it you need Catalina Night" I spun around to see a frail old woman with silvery hair. "How do you know my name?" I asked starting to feel scared. The woman laughed, "Catalina you should be asking how I know that is not your real name and how I know what you are and why you are here." I stared at her confused. She then continued "Catalina I know what you are seeking and what you are in need of, here" she said passing me a box lined with lapis lazuli "Don't open it until you are back on the ship" she ordered. I nodded "I have to go, and apologies to my friend" I whispered still in shock of the weirdness. She nodded "My name is Sapphire, sister to the Goddess Calypso. The feline and the bird must join and banish the darkness" she whispered the last bit before dissolving into the air.

"Okay" I muttered slightly freaked out as I exited the shop, now all I had to do was find Jack. Great there is about a million taverns here and he could be in anyone. "Bloody Sparrow." I growled suddenly I heard a laugh and a woman with auburn hair stepped out of the shadows, "Guessin by the look of ye, me thinks ye means Jack Sparrow." she said I tilt my head towards her "Who might you be and yes I mean Captain Sparrow" the woman smiled "Me name is Arabella Smith, Captain Arabella Smith" I nodded then said "Do you know where he is?" she nodded and gestured for me to follow.

Arabella led me to a particular run down tavern called the faithful bride; Jack was sitting in a corner with the rest of the crew quiet clearly drunk for they were all singing really loud. Suddenly Jack spotted me "Look here boys, the Cat decided to come back" he slurred wrapping his arm around me. "Jack your drunk, get your hands off of me before I hurt you" I threatened trying not to show how scared I was. I shuddered as I remembered how violent Apep was when he was drunk; "Hello Jack Sparrow" Arabella said jumping to my rescue Jack stared at her surprised, loosening his grip on me which I pulled myself out of. "Belle, I thought ye were dead" Jack whispered before passing out. I rolled my eyes and Arabella addressed the crew "Right that enough rum ye scurvy dogs, back to the ship" she growled surprisingly everyone muttered "Ayes".

As we dragged an unconscious captain Sparrow back to the Pearl Arabella was telling me all the adventures that she and Jack had, had when they were teenagers. "You really did all that?" I asked, Arabella smiled then nodded "So you know a little bit about me, tell me about you" I hesitated but then decided I could trust her. So I told her everything, Arabella gasped "Wow and I thought I'd had a hard life" she pulled me into a hug. "I'm fine really" I said, "Look I'm really tired I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled as I went. As I opened the door I saw a sleeping Jack on the bed _"Awww hes so cute when he's asleep."_ I thought then laughed mentally as I fell asleep next to him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**A/N hi guys sorry it's been really long I've had loads of homework these past two weeks god I hate middle school! At least its half term so lots more update.**

Chapter eight

Jack was cranky the next morning mainly because he had a hangover and partly because Arabella was here. Turns out she and our rum soaked pirate captain go way, way back. "Belle what the hell are ye doin here" Jack had asked her as he staggered towards the helm. I managed to hide my laughter at Jack's face when it dawned on him. "Remember now Jacky, ye let me come aboard" she said her emerald eyes dancing with menace. "I need rum" was all Captain Jacky said.

Later that day Jack came and joined me by the rail, "Hi_ Jacky" _I smirked as his face looked somewhat a cross between horror and dread "Don't call me that Kitty" he growled, I smiled more "Aww your so funny when you're angry _Jacky_" I pouted this made him laugh as he wrapped his arm around my waist and purred "Didn't know I was so amusing darlin" I didn't feel uncomfortable only a feeling I couldn't describe even if I used all the words in the world. "Hmm Jack, your very amusing" I giggled liking how close I was to the pirate. Jack grinned as he leaned in to kiss me however was interrupted by Elizabeth saying "Er Jack, sorry was I interrupting" winking at me. "Not at all Lizzie" I smile and unwrap myself from Jack's bewitching spell ignoring the disappointment that was swelling inside of me.

Later I decided to play look out, so I mokeyed up the rigging and relieved the current watch out. I began to hum the chorus of my favourite song when suddenly I felt something furry circling my leg and beamed down at Midnight who had settled himself on my lap "Hi Mids" I cooed stroking his velvety fur _"Hello Catalina" _he purred. I'd missed having Midnight by my side for so long it felt strange having him now. "We are going after the keys Mid; do you think it is wise?" I asked revealing my secret worries to my longest friend. The cat dipped his head in thought _"I don't know but this Jack Sparrow means something to you doesn't he princess?"_ He asked more like stating, I blushed "Don't know what your talking about you crazy old cat" I said simply arranging my hair like curtains of gold against my face to hide my blush. "Don't know what Kitty" Jack asked I jumped cussing loudly "Bloody hell Jack, don't sneak up on me!" he grinned his wild crazy grin "Sorry Kitty, just that I heard ye talking and I was just making sure ye weren't goin crazy" he winked while I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Jacky?" I asked trying to ignore the strange feeling that was rising in the pit of my stomach. "Why do ye think I want anything Kitty Cat?" he asked looking very innocent making me smile, "Because your Captain Jack Sparrow; you always want something!" I laughed. He grinned loosing his innocent look. "True, and yeah I do want something. Where abouts in Greece we be headin milady?" he asked with a mock bow. I had begun to regret telling him I was Egyptian Royalty. "Cypress, I think that's where Aphrodite lives" I said absentmindedly, his face held confusion "Ye think?" he asked then I realized my mistake. "Well I don't exactly visit her on a daily basis do I" I snapped he put his hands in a weird preying motion and bowed his head. Suddenly he pulled me in and pressed his lips down on mine. However shocked I was I didn't pull away resist, I just kissed him back! The world seemed to melt around us and sparks flew. I clung to Jack as if he was the only solid thing left in the world. When suddenly a wild jerk knocked me out of Jacks arms and right over the edge of the crows nest making me scream. As I hit the icy waves, I was robbed of breathe as I was dragged below the icy depths. Cold claw like hands were entwining around my ankle. Sirens! These waters were infested with them, Poseidon's children. Suddenly the water rippled up top as a figure swam gracefully to my rescue as my vision blurred and everything went black.

When I woke up the first thing I said was "Jack" almost as quick as a flash he was by my side "I'm here luv" he said stroking my hair. "Jack what happened?" I asked my voice was croaky on the account of how much sea water Id swallowed. "We were kissing and then out of no where this gush of wind literally picked ye up and threw ye overboard, then ye were nearly captured by sirens if I hadn't saved ye" he explained. I nodded remembering the icy claw like grip of the daughters of Poseidon. "How long till we reach Cypress?" I asked my head feeling as if someone had installed ten gongs and was playing them none stop. "Tonight" Jack said smiling, and then frowned when he noticed my worried look. "Jack there's something you need to know about Aphrodite" I started then sighed "The first Aphrodite was cursed, in order to protect the key she was cursed with her lustful beauty so that if any man who wonders into her temple and falls in love with her will become her love slave, however if he comes and is in love with an other then she will give him the key." Jack was deep thought "What if a woman was to enter the temple" he asked. "No women are allowed you can always send the whelp". "That may be a good idea."

**Hey guys sorry its short but the next will be longer!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys a lovely long chapter for you to enjoy proberly my longest one yet!**

When I woke up an hour later, fear washed over me. For we had now arrived in Cypress and Jack would soon have to face the Goddess Aphrodite. Alone. I had learnt from my mother that Aphrodite pitied those who could not and was not loved, by making them her own personal lovers and slaves. For some reason I couldn't bear the thoughts of that happening to witty care free Jack Sparrow, a mindless worshiper to the Goddess of love.

Jealously flared inside of me like a heated flame, I was not gonna let that happen to Jack, my Jack. As if on cue, Jack himself came swaggering into the cabin with his usual drunkenness. My heart skipped a beat when he smiled his heartbreaking golden tooth smile. "Hello luv, just letting ye know that we, are docking in an hour savvy" he said placing his half empty rum bottle down, "Erm Jack, you know when you go to face Aphrodite?" I started he looked at me wearily "Yeah" he said, _For Fates sake Catalina stop being so Elizabeth-like _I mentally cursed myself. "Well" I blushed under his gaze "Erm when you see or hear her just imagine you are in love with someone that should stop the spell" I blurted out again mentally kicking myself for blushing like a schoolgirl. Jack grinned "And how, would ye know that love?" now it was my turn to grin "Your just gonna have to trust me".

A short time after Jack had left, I quickly changed into a Greek free, sandals and my hair was in a golden plat. Smiling at my appearance I decided to go to Elizabeth and Will's cabin and find Elizabeth, I hadn't seen her in a while. Due to the fact that I had been spending a lot of time with Arbella who had taken to disliking Lizzie due to the whole killing Jack scheme she had held. As I walked in I found Elizabeth sitting at a desk with a similar dress to mine on with a black onyx heart at her throat, "Hey Lizzie" I called as I came to join her I noticed a spark of anger run through her hazel eyes but was soon replaced with a fake smile. "Hello Catalina" she replied coldly, I looked at her confusedly. Why was she mad at me? "Liz are you alright?" I asked worriedly. A scowl took over her face as she growled "Quiet thank you, why don't you go and awe at that pirate wench, and leave me all alone some more" before storming out of the room. Leaving me staring after her with guilt lashing at me like a cruel whip.

I didn't pay much attention to Elizabeth's mood, for she had always been moody even as a young girl. Instead I decided to seek out Arabella who was standing on the rails. "Hey Bella" I greeted the older woman smiling. "Hey Kitty" she grinned "What did ye say to yer cousin, she has a look about her that could drown a fleet of ships" she said laughing. I grinned "Don't mind her she was always moody, always was always will". However Arrabella's face suddenly became serious, "Don't underestimate her lass, there's more to her then meets the eye me thinks" she said her wild green eyes flashing dangerously. The humour I had just had seconds before drained away and was placed by a cold fear; however reason got the better of me "She'll get over it Bella".

Jack came to find me later on; he was his normal cocky self but with a hint of fear in his aura. "Hey Jack" I smiled weakly, kindly taking his arm in which he offered me, "Allow me to escort you, your highness" he said in a fake posh accent. I giggled, "Why of course good sir" as he led me into the bustling town. The streets were lined with sellers of fruits, jewellery and exotic cloth. Jack went up to one of the jewellery stores and bought me a pair of amber earrings "Why thank you Jack, you shouldn't have" I gushed feeling the heat rise t my cheeks. Jack just winked.

As we neared the sacred temple in which Aphrodite held residence an unusual sensation hit me, light headedness son followed leaving me feeling sick and dizzy as the darkness engulfed me. When I opened my eyes the bright light stung them, I moaned as I stood up to see Jack crouched over something; slowly I walked over t him as he was saying "Kitty come on Kitty wake up, we're almost there" this confused me for I was standing right behind him. "Erm Jack, I'm right here" I said however Jack didn't turn around. "Well that's just plain rude" I huffed sitting down on the dusty road waiting for someone to acknowledge me. Suddenly I heard a small chuckle and turned around and gasped in shock "Mom?"

For standing behind me was my dead mother! However she didn't look dead she looked glowing and unearthly. "He can't hear you Catalina; you have been summand of the realm of the Gods" she explained while I stared at her in shock. "But how, I thought you had to leave your body for that to happen?" I asked stupidly then looked at the body in which Jack was asking to wake up. It was me. "So how you been mom, I mean like you've not sent a message to me that you were ok. How did you escape the fire anyway, I thought the elements could kill us?" I asked. My mother's face clouded as she thought back to that dreaded night which had changed my life and view on the world. "I'm sorry darling but they wouldn't let me, they said it was your time now. That this is your destiny. And as for my survival you have that cat to thank for that." She said smiling; I also smiled thinking of how brave my cat was. "So what are you then, dead, alive, mortal, or..." I asked folding my spiritual arms. "I'm like the first of us now; she saved me for what happened to her made her feel merciful. But be warned my darling he is gaining power and I fear you must face him." She said her voice filled with sorrow as she began to evaporate "Goodbye Catalina" was all she said before she disappeared. "Mom, wait mom don't leave me!" I shouted into the nothingness.

Suddenly a flash of pink light and Aphrodite herself was standing in front of me. "Oh hello, you must be Bastsette XX I'm Aphrodite XX" she said to me her voice like music, "Erm yeah but I go by the name Catalina" I said watching her circle me, "Oh yeah I heard something about that, and that you walked along with mortals" she laughed as her bubble gum pink bangs fell into her emerald eyes. "Yeah" I said suddenly feeling very plain next to her. Then she noticed Jack, "Oh so this must be the pirate captain who's interested in immortality, well I do say Catalina I will so enjoy having him under my power" she taunted me making me growl "You better stay away from him Aphrodite!" This made her laugh "Why, is he your man?" she asked twirling a piece of her long hair around her finger. "Well, Erm no, but..." I trailed of embarrassed much to her satisfaction. "Well then I don't see why I can't have him" she pouted, she was proberly only sixteen. "Are you here to boast Aphrodite causing if you are please go taunt someone else" I said carelessly watching Jack trying to wake me up. "I would never do that sister," she said looking offended "I just came to warn you that you can't enter my bedchamber only Jack can however you can in spirit form" this caught my attention, "However you can't help him because that would be cheating" and with that she was gone.

When I woke up the second time Jack's endless chocolate brown eyes filled my vision. "Hey Jack" I sad weakly my voice cracked due to dehydration. "Luv what happened?" he asked me concern filling his voice, pulling myself of the ground I looked at Jack. "Nothing happened I just fainted from the heat" I lied I mean if I told him what really happened he would never believe me would he. Jack shrugged as we continued through the bustling streets, by now it was mid day and the sun was merciless to tourist Apollo sent a blistering heat upon us. "Jack w should proberly get some rest we won't make it in this heat" I croaked Jack nodded as we went towards an inn.

The inn was cool and refreshing as we walked in through the wooden door, I ordered us two rooms in Greek."When did you learn that?" Jack asked amazed "When I was sixteen" I replied handing him a key, "You know we do share a room on the Pearl why not here?" he asked I sighed but then thought_, I might not see him again tomorrow_ "Sure why not" I smiled s he led me up to the room. It was quiet large with stone walls and a water features and a balcony. The bed was also very big, "I'm going to have a bath ok" I said walking into the bathroom "Sure" he said lying down on the bed. After my refreshing bath and now feeling hydrated I pulled on my shift and climbed in the bed next to Jack. "Sweet dreams Sparrow" I whispered before closing my eyes.

It was nightfall when we finally left the inn and continued our journey towards Aphrodite's temple her words still taunting my mind. "Jack you will be careful right?" I asked as soon as the temple was insight "Course will, just do what you said to do and I'll be fine savvy" I smiled at his lack of sense "Savvy Jack"

"Good cause we're here" that's when I realized now was the time for my destiny to start as we entered Aphrodite's temple.

**Sorry its a bit short when I sad it was gonna be long, you wuld think four pages was long all well.**

**Whats gonna happen next **

**your just gonna have ta wait and see!**

**LotteLuvsSparrow**


	11. Chapter 11

**The eight keys: heart of Aphrodite**

**Chapter eleven**

**Hey guys sorry I've taken months to update but I just lost the theme but I'm gonna finish this story and properly not going to start the sequel till later on in the year.**

I continued to stare at the temple that loomed over me; its beautiful stone walls glistened like gold and boasted beauty and power. As we walked in I admired the gorgeous paintings of the temple of the Goddess herself in all her glory surrounded by her love slaves. Her warnings and taunts flooded back to me of how she would claim Jack, as a punishment for his untameable heart. I quickly banished these thoughts as we walked through the candle lit corridors, "Are you nervous?" I asked to break the uneasy silence. A slash of fear passed through jack beautiful dark eyes but were however quickly masked behind his cocky attitude. "Course not luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he replied grinning madly, I rolled my eyes as we reached an elaborate stone doors with ancient Greek symbols which translated to, 'Heart of the Goddess's power'. I smiled slowly at Jack, "This is were your on your own mate, I can't pass through here" I said feeling shivers run down my back as he stared at me. He nodded, "Course luv, so I'll just go on my onsies then" he joked however it lacked his usual humour.

As Jack went through the door my heart started pounding, my skin stated from hot to cold, my vision blurred and my hearing stopped as the darkness engulfed me again. Once I was in my 'out of body' mode I drifted through the wall and followed Jack down corridors marked with sacred symbols. Jacks face was that of worry his brows were knitted together as he walked a steady pace along. I could here him mutter things like: "Why can't bloody women come down here?" and "Why couldn't Cat have explained what I had to do better?" I longed to hug him however reserved myself in my ghostly form.

We soon came to a large chamber where the walls were decorated with sapphires, emeralds and amethysts. Gold laced carpets lay on the floor; a bed of finest Egyptian linen lay on mattresses of soft fur. Candles lit the room giving it a romantic vibe; the shadows I noticed were men recently captured holding the candles. On the mattress lay a naked women with long pink flowing hair, and emerald green eyes; Aphrodite. She watched Jack with a guarded gaze as he crossed the room, he hadn't noticed her yet and was to busy wondering if he could steal anything, typical pirate. "Don't try and steal anything, Jack Sparrow from a Goddess best not wish to enrage" Aphrodite's sing song voice echoed around the hall, grabbing Jack's attention like a fishing net and a fish. Jack turned round and replied "Its _Captain, Captain_ Jack Sparrow" then he looked her up and down, "Ah you must be the Goddess Aphrodite" he took his hat of and mock bowed. "My lady" he replied his brown eyes sparking.

Aphrodite smiled as she beckoned him over, as if in a trance, (Which he most likely was) he glided over to her. As she inspected him a satisfied look danced in her eyes, "I can see why Catalina is so fond of you, Captain Jack Sparrow" she purred walking around him. A train of pink silk covered a little and followed her like a train. Jack watched her, a smirk playing on his lips; anger sizzled inside of me, how dare she toy with him. But then this was a test he must pass in order to win the key, deny her offer! As if hearing my thoughts she stared into Jack's eyes and whispered "Do you wish to see more, Captain? A Goddess's body is one you will most likely touch after all" her voice low and seductive. I could see Jack think on it for a moment and I suddenly felt heavy, like the weight of one of the walls had climbed upon my shoulders. Then Jack smiled and whispered one would that could seal his fate, "No", Aphrodite stared at him stunned, "Excuse me?" she asked shocked that someone had actually denied her. "My heart already belongs to someone else, and I wouldn't give her up for anything" he stated, I felt like songs were being sung inside of me and I felt weightless again smiling like a giddy school girl. Sighing Aphrodite went to a jewel encrusted box and opened it up, and pulled out a heart pendant which was made out of an emerald. "Captain Jack Sparrow, you have resisted me and shown loyalty to your true love, so there for I reward you with my key, the heart of Aphrodite" she said handing it to him. With a mock bow he said "Pleasure darling, let this be the day that you remember, you almost captured Captain Jack Sparrow" before rushing out of the room. Aphrodite looked over to were my ghost was watching, "He loves you Catalina, make sure you don't let him go astray" and with that she sent me back to my body.

When I woke up I was just in time for Jack came bursting through the stone door, "I did it Kitty, I resisted the Goddess of Love!" he exclaimed joyfully. I smiled for I felt like my heart was on fire, without thinking I walked up to him and kissed him more passionately then I'd ever a man before. Jack smiled and kissed me pushing me up against the stone wall and we did some serious making out. When we had finished, jack said "we should properly get back to the Pearl" I nodded. As we walked through the city of Cypress I smiled at the sun that was shining and children laughing. Today was defiantly a good day to be happy.

When we got back to the ship Elizabeth flung herself at me, squeezing me o=to death. "Lizzie, your killing me" I gasped and she immediately let go, "Sorry Cat, you were gone for three days I thought something had happened!" I rolled my eyes trust Lizzie to worry. Jack and Will came up to us, Jack's arm circled my waist "Where to now kitty Cat?" he asked I smiled up at him, unaware of the look Lizzie was giving me. "We must sail to Athens, to the Goddess of Athena" I replied and then notice Lizzie had dispatched herself from us, I untangled my self from Jack's arms ignoring his pout and ran off after her. "Liz what's wrong?" I asked, Lizzie turned around and gave me a look that reminded me of the fiercest thunderstorms, "You love him don't you" she spat. Instantly I knew she was talking of Jack, "Well yeah I guess I do" I admitted, Lizzie's expression darkened. "You'll regret it Basette Catalina Night" she hissed before slamming the door.

As I rejoined Jack on the helm he asked, "What's wrong with Liz?" I shrugged, though the way she had looked at me scared me. The last time someone had looked at me had killed my family and made me run from the only life I'd ever known. Jack pulled me in and kissed my hair, "I love you kitty Cat" he whispered, I smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too Captain Jack Sparrow."

**Yay i'm sooo glad I got that chapter out, now i'm gonna write the epilogue next then it's finally finished. Please review!**

**Princess of the Night13**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	12. epilogue

**Eight keys: heart of Aphrodite**

**Epilogue **

**Yay last bit now I've stayed up to write it for you guys, oh and p.s please could you give me some ideas for the sequel. Thanks **

Silence fell over the temple of Aphrodite, as she fell into a dreamless slumber, heartbroken that a man had denied her but proud that it had been she who had found the true user of the key. Suddenly she heard a noise, was someone coming to her chamber? She wondered, "Who goes there" she called out to the darkness, slowly a figure immerged he wore a black hooded cloak however the Goddess saw through his shield that he was Egyptian. The hood of the cloak fell backwards revealing a tall handsome man, with curly black hair and cold blue eyes. Aphrodite recognised him immediately, and fear seized through her. "Apeb you seek me at this hour for a sunken course for your prize is on its way to Athens by now" she said twirling her pale finger through her bubble gum pink hair. Apeb growled, his eyes looked like deadly storms about to sink a ship, so deadly enough to frighten the dead pet of Davy Jones. "If I can not have the heart, then I shall have the blood" he replied taking out his sword and swiping the Goddesses head clean of her shoulders. "Now my little Goddess, the hunt is on," he whispered into the night.

The end

**Yay finally finished please tell me what you think **

**And please review **

**Thank you**

**The princess of the night 13**

****


End file.
